tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Smoldering Children
"Smoldering Children" is the tenth episode of season one of the anthology series American Horror Story. The episode was directed by Michael Lehmann and written by James Wong. The episode first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, December 7th, 2011. In this episode, Ben Harmon visits Vivien in the mental health ward. Constance Langdon is questioned by police regarding the murder of Travis Wanderley, and Larry Harvey reflects upon his own history as the ghosts of his wife and children pay him a visit. Also, Rubber Man gets into a fight with Ben Harmon, who is wearing only a bath towel, which is all sorts of kinky-weird. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "Smoldering Children" and "AHS: Smoldering Children" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is available on disc two of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 1ATS09. * Actor Charles S. Dutton receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Michael Lehmann and his only episode from season one. His next episode is season two's "Unholy Night". * This is the second episode of American Horror Story written by James Wong and his final episode from season one. He previously wrote "Halloween (Part 1)". His next episode is season two's "Tricks and Treats". * First television acting work for Katelynn Rodriguez. * Actor Paul Butler is uncredited for his participation in this episode as young Tate Langdon. * This is the second appearance of Beau. He appeared last in "Open House". He appears next in "Afterbirth". * The flashback events in this episode, revealing the origin of Larry Harvey, take place in the year 1994. * The names of Larry Harvey's children are Margaret and Angie. * Violet Harmon dies in this episode. Allusions * The dinner sequence from 1994 takes place the night before the Westfield Massacre. * Ben Harmon makes reference to Luke - the security specialist, whom he believes Vivien had an affair with. * Constance Langdon makes reference to her husband Hugo, and her former maid, Moira O'Hara, who "went missing" in 1983. In truth, Constance killed both of them after discovering them in bed together. * In Tate Langdon's room there is a copy of the novel "Evening in Byzantium", first published in 1973, by Irwin Shaw. The book is about an alienated poet-at-heart addressing the crazy tumult in the world around him. A woman named Constance is trying to be his lover. Irwin Shaw’s first book in the 1930s was a play called “Bury the Dead” (1936). It is about the ghosts of soldiers who have been killed but refuse to be buried. Quotes * Constance Langdon: Now, who wants to say grace? * Tate Langdon: Oh, Mother, may I? * Larry Harvey: Oh, of course, son. I was hoping you would choose to become a part of this family. * Tate Langdon: Dear God, thank you for the salty pig meat we are about to eat, along with the rest of the indigestible swill. And thank you for our new charade of our family. My father ran away when I was only six. If I'd have known any better, I would have joined him. And, also, because she's been trying to get back into this house ever since she lost it, Lord, a big thank you for blinding the asshole that's doing my mother, so that he can't see what everybody knows. She doesn't really love him. * Adelaide Langdon: Amen. .... * Constance Langdon: I have long stopped asking why the mad do mad things. .... * Constance Langdon: Once I discovered that he had cheated, Hugo meant no more to me than dog shit. .... * Violet Harmon: So why'd you keep it a secret? * Tate Langdon: "Hi, I'm Tate. I'm dead. Want to hook up?" I don't think so. .... * Constance Langdon: Those Koreans - they're so suspicious, ever since Hiroshima. .... * Tate Langdon: Phil! You’re a murderer! You need to stay and repent for the countless innocent lives you have stolen. .... * Tate Langdon: I tried to save you. I did. I tried to make you throw them up. You threw up some…not enough. You took so many, Violet. You died crying. I held you. You were safe. You died... loved. See also External Links * * * * * * "Smoldering Children" at the AHS Wiki ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Verified